Genocide
Genocide is a short story written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Venom. Genocide ﻿The island of Augrel was one of the more peaceful islands. On the coast of the island was a large city called Tilacia, with a large dome built around it, still allowing its occupants to exit and return through several entrances. Tilacia was the city of the Warga. A strong race, they generally lived in peace, with the occasional quarrel with traders and neighboring islands. Some trained themselves in combat, and are of the warrior class. The leader class makes the decisions, and the general class consisted of carvers, builders, engineers and many other jobs. They didn't travel much, but others came to trade materials with them. Burdok could remember it, clear as day. His fellow warriors, his friends, his beautiful home. Yes, it was almost a paradise to him. But that all changed, it all came to a horrible end, at the hands of an evil Makuta with a lust for power. That day brought one thing. Genocide. ____________________________________ Burdok lunged as the blade narrowly missed his head. As a Warga, Burdock was thirteen feet tall, and had four large arms. Two of which had been fitted with blades. As a warrior class Warga, he had to train in case Tilacia was ever in danger. Heviil, his training partner, launched a kick that stumbled Burdok. He lunged towards Burdok, but the Warga pulled his arm back and backhanded Heviil, causing him to stumble backwards several steps. Readjusting his Kanohi Pakari, Burdok took several steps towards his training partner, anticipating his next move. Heviil chuckled. "Burdock," Heviil said in amusement "We both know who the real winner is here!" "Your ego is bigger than your brain," Burdok retaliated with a chuckle "I beat you before I'll beat you again!" The pair were fighting in a circular arena, one of many. The ground was covered in dirt and the walls were scratched and dented from countless training sessions. Burdok was proud of making the biggest dent in the wall, from where he had thrown Heviil. His training partner lunged forward with his axe, only to be deflected by one of Burdok's blades. Burdok dodged another attempt with the axe and flung his forward. Catching the punch, Heviil twisted his body and kicked Burdok in the face, sending the warrior spiraling into the dust. He moved forwards and pointed the axe at his partner's throat. "Come on Burdok, no more. I've won this time." Faster than the eye could see, Burdock grabbed the Warga's axe and tore it out of his hands. Using the back of the axe, he struck Heviil twice in the face, causing him to sprawl on to the ground. "You fought well," Burdok said "Get a new Kanohi Verdaren, I cracked this one. Again." "If this was power training I would have crushed you into the ground, Burdok." "No doubt Heviil!" Burdock said with a laugh. Burdok and Heviil were once rivals until Burdok rescued Heviil from a Makuta who tried to use Heviil for an experiment on the coast of Augrel. The base had since been deserted and Heviil and Burdok had been good friends since. ____________________________________ A white-armored Warga walked down the hall. Her armor was cracked and aged, she was missing one of his four arms and was walking with a cane, also wearing a Kanohi Honiara. Her name was Gaathia, the oldest living Warga leader. The double doors open and he walked into the council room, with all the Warga leaders seated around a large, circular table. Gaathia took a seat at the head of the table. "What is the situation with the ships?" she asked "Veilia and her group haven't returned." "The ships have started moving again Gaathia," replied a Warga leader name Zaathu "Their flags have the Kanohi Jutlin on them, one of the masks we reject." "We have calculated that they hail from the coast of the Great Barren," a Warga leader, Kithia, mentioned "There are at least a hundred ships." "Surely we cannot judge them on their flag?" another leader inquired "Other species have different ways. Just because we reject certain Kanohi doesn't mean they will." "Tardol, we can't take the risk," Zaathu explained "From what we can tell they are armed. At the speed they are going, they will be here within four hours." "How were these ships spotted, exactly?" Kithia asked "Through a new telescope that was developed," Gaathia replied "Powerful technology. But we do not have machines to fight against hostility." "I propose we seal all the entrances into the dome," Tardol chimed "But don't ready warriors for two hours, if the ships don't change course then everyone will be alerted." "All in favor of Tardol's proposal?" "Aye!" the leaders proclaimed. ____________________________________ Makuta Zardan stood on the deck of his largest warship. Thirteen feet tall, like a Warga, his bulky, spiked armor gave a fierce appearance, helped by his spiked Kanohi Jutlin. Mass bat-like wings protruded from his back, and a large crimson sword hung from his waist. It had taken him up to a hundred years to create a small empire. His people were feared by everyone else, so they were quarantined in Terra Quematha. However, their efforts to conquer the planet did not cease, so the Toa came blazing in and massacred his kind. Zardan and Mersirax escaped to the Great Barren, dealing with unwanted followers. They took refuge in an old fortress. Scavenging and stealing materials from all over Uteara they made a Rahkshi production line. It took years, but they managed to create a large, fully functional fortress, an army of Rahkshi and a fleet of warships. His first attempt at conquest ended in failure, foiled by the Toa Vithmeir. But it was an experiment, using a small force. The damage caused convinced Zardan that they were capable of conquest. What better place to start a full invasion than Augrel? Makuta Volskith walked up beside Zardan. He was hunched with tan and black armor. He wore the helmets of Vorox, trophies of old battles. He held his blade in his clawed hand. "This is very impressive, Zardan," Volskith hissed "You rose from Terra Quematha to create an empire, unlike most of our brethren" "I'm glad you accepted my offer Volskith. To live you need a purpose, a goal. A desire. This is only the beginning." ____________________________________ Burdok walked into the forest, reaching a clearing. Water rushed down from the waterfall. Various plants grew around the clearing, as if it had been organized. But it all appeared to be untouched. Rahi cattle were grazing nearby. Burdok clambered on a large rock sitting near the river next to another Warga. He enjoyed coming here; he enjoyed it even more with the one he loved. "You've been training again, haven't you?" "Yes Gatti, you have a strange knack for noticing." She giggled. Gatti was a bit smaller than normal Warga, and she was not of the warrior class. She spent her time forging and carving new masks. "You're going to be the best of the best, Burdok, I know it." Gatti said confidently. "Thanks, I appreciate it. By the way, is that a new Kanohi?" "Yes, a Hemhem." "You scream a lot, you know." She gasped. With a quick shove, Burdok hit the water, but not before grabbing her foot and dragging her in with them. The two quickly resurfaced and laughed at their own situation. Burdok pulls Gatti close and pulls off the female Warga's Kanohi. After removing his own, he pushed his lips against hers in a kiss. After a long moment, Gatti pushed away from Burdok. "I'm... worried," she muttered "Burdok, I've heard of ships coming our way. Ships we've never seen before." "Where did you hear this?" Burdok asked in surprise. "Vakkti, one of the guards of the council room." Gatti replied. "I haven't heard much about it, but just that there are ships approaching. They could be traders from elsewhere." "What if it isn't? Do you remember the meteor shower?" "Gatti, that meteor shower was natural." "I don't think so." "You're a carver," Burdok said "You know everything about mask powers, we can defend yourselves. We will be fine." "Thanks, Burdok." ____________________________________ An hour after the council meeting... Veilia swam desperately to the shore, barely managing to pull herself out of the water. She and several other Warga warriors had been sent to intercept the ships. They were greeted with an assault, killing all of the others and sinking their boat. She thanked Deccius that Warga were powerful swimmers. She ran through the dome entrance and into the city. Some called out to her on the streets, but she ignored them. This was far too important; the council had to know they were hostile. Her mighty lungs burning, she burst into the citadel and collapsed on her knees, panting heavily. One of the guards rushed towards her. "Veilia!" he exclaimed "You were gone for a long time, what's wrong?" "Need... to... tell... council," Veilia panted "Ships... hostile." The guard stiffened slightly, after a few seconds he put the female Warga's arm over his back and he carried her up the stairs and through the large hall that lead to the council's chamber. ____________________________________ The alarm rang throughout the city as the entrances to the dome sealed shut. Burdok and Gatti separated. The general class was evacuated to the far side of the dome. The warriors assembled at front of the city and in front of the citadel. Burdok was stationed at the front of the city. The hostile ships were landing and Rahkshi were marching out alongside robotic shape shifters called Baterra. They started walking towards the dome and stopped when they were a mere meter away. Volskith appeared before the dome. "How nice to see you raised a fighting force," Volskith said malevolently "But this is the end of you Warga." Several squads of Panrahk and Guurahk mobilized and fired their staves at the dome, causing a brilliant light, but no damage to the dome itself. "The power of your Rahkshi is irrelevant," Zaathu snarled "The dome is impenetrable." The ground exploded under the dome and a large tunneling Rahi pulled itself into the city. Its features twisted and morphed into those of a Baterra. Before it could move, Burdok's blade had separated its head from its body. "Kill them all," Volskith hissed "No prisoners, no survivors." The Rahkshi swarmed through the tunnel and out the hole. The Warga, though taken by surprise, started to fight back. More and more Rahkshi swarmed out of the hole and the warriors were driven backwards. Burdock grunted as he slashed a Turahk into four quarters. He never faced so many Rahkshi before, some of the variants he never even seen before. ____________________________________ An hour into the battle... "Heviil, where are you?!" Burdok shouted in the chaos. "Spot the flying Zirahk!" Heviil shouted back. A yellow Rahkshi flew over Burdok's head and the Warga warrior saw Heviil run towards him. "I thought you were with Baarik?" "He's gone, shattered by the Panrahk!" Burdok cried out as lasers struck him in the back. He seethed as his back burned in pain. Heviil grabbed his fallen friend and managed to shift him behind a damaged house. Another Warga came to them, Tenrah. "Things are bad," he explained "A few minutes in and Tardol and Kithia have been killed by that Makuta. The Baterra have ambushed the warriors defending the citizens." "No," Burdok gasped "Gatti!" "They will die," said a rough voice "Augrel belongs to us. The Warga will fall." An invisible blade penetrated Heviil's chest. Burdok screamed in anguish, as the blade pulled itself out of his friend's chest faster than the eye could see, and slashed through Tenrah's neck, swiftly decapitating him. Volskith's camouflage wore off and the tan Makuta approached Burdok. “A two in one," Volskith said with a chuckle "My lucky day today." "I hate you!" Burdok screamed. The rubble of destroyed houses rose from the ground, and smashed Volskith into the ground, with more and more rubble piling on the Makuta. Eventually, he stopped. Burdok grunted as he pulled himself off the ground and shuffled into the streets. Most of the towers had fallen and most of the houses were destroyed or burning in flames. Countless dead Warga were lying on the street and the scrap of Rahkshi littered the ground. The fighting had ended in this part of Tilacia. He had to get to the end of the city, he had to find Gatti. He had to protect her. I'm losing them... everyone I love... I will not lose her, I will not! Heviil my old friend, I will never forget you, or anyone who dies today. ____________________________________ Gatti sobbed. The citizens had been evacuated to the far point of the city, and now she could hear the cries of battle nearby. She hated it, she hated the screaming of fellow Warga, she hated the hissing of Rahkshi and she hated it all. Why couldn't things just go back to normal? Most saddening of all, she didn't know where Burdok was. Her love had gone to the call of battle to defend Tilacia and all of Augrel. Did anyone out off Tilacia, off of Augrel know the about the invasion? About the screams of her people? Oh Burdok, please come back to me. Please Deccius, return him to me, and stop this madness. ____________________________________ Zardan was impressed with Volskith's work so far, mostly. He had to destroy the rubble that crushed his armor, only his Vosveth was intact. His fellow Makuta had gotten on the wrong side of a Warga. "How many times?" Zardan scowled "Warga wield the power of Telekinesis, making them a far more dangerous threat than anything you have fought." "I'm sorry," Volskith's antidermis growled in reply "The only way we have gotten this far is because of the Baterra." "Their numbers are dwindling, we have nearly won." Zardan looked up. A large hole had been punctured in the top of the dome. Ironically, the dome could be penetrated from the inside, but not the outside. The Warga never considered that something would tunnel under the ground. "Are you going to take part in the battle?" Volskith asked. He thought it was odd for Zardan to organize something on this scale, and not take part. "Naturally," the Makuta replied "What is the point of having an empire if you can't kill innocent beings for fun?" ____________________________________ Burdok threw the unfortunate Guurahk in the path of a Zirahk's Laser Vision, causing it to be blown apart. Regaining his strength he started smashing Rahkshi left, right and center. A rock shimmered and changed, revealing a Baterra, a large robot with blades attached to each arm. Its crimson eyes stared at Burdok, daring him to attack. Burdok slashed and the pair parried back and forth, each blow being block by another blade. Triggering his Pakari, Burdok's blades crossed and pushed down on the Baterra's block, and it caused the automaton's blades to shatter. Burdok delivered a mighty kick that launched its head off its neck. The head bounced off a wall and clattered to the ground, the crimson eyes faded to black. Then he appeared. Like the angel of death, a large warrior walked casually through the battles ensuing around him, walking over dead corpses as he did so. Burdok turned to confront him. "I am Makuta Zardan," he spoke "I am not your salvation, your friend or your ally. I am your doom. This is all my doing, Warga." "You did this?" Burdok roared in surprise "You caused this chaos?! These pointless deaths?! You're a monster!" "I am merely a businessman trying to run an empire," Zardan replied modestly "Now if you don't mind, I have genocide to see to." Zardan drew a large, crimson blade, spikes lining its edge. A piece of rubble rose from the ground and flew at Zardan, only to be destroyed with a small shadow blast. Zaathu and Gaathia came and joined Burdok. Both were weary and had been battling for a long time. Blood was running from Zaathu's lower right hand, rendering it useless. "A treat indeed, instead of killing Warga one at a time, I get to kill three at the same moment." "Your evil is truly a sight to behold," growled Zaathu "You have devastated our city, and have killed many of our own. You, Makuta Zardan, will pay for your crimes!" Zardan raised his arms and unleashed a massive shadow blast. Burdok cried out as the trio were sent flying backwards. Burdok grunted as he smashed through the wall of a factory. He pulled himself up to see Zaathu nearby, his head smashed open in the rubble. Gaathia pulled Burdok up. "They're being overrun!" Gaathia exclaimed "The civilians-" There was a loud explosion and the scream of hundreds was heard. Burdok could hear Zardan give the command for their execution, and yelled in rage. Running through across the pavement, he slammed hard into the Makuta, sending him flying backwards. He panted and looked around. There were too many, hundreds and hundreds of Rahkshi and Baterra, and so little Warga alive. He saw Gatti on the ground, fatally wounded, and rushed to her side. "Your Hemhem," he said, trying not to cry "It's not so new anymore." "Burdok..." Gatti said faintly "I knew... I knew I'd see you again before I died." "No!" Burdok exclaimed "I won't let you! We'll run Gatti, I'll save you..." "I'm done, Burdok," Gatti whispered "I'm good as dead. But... don't die. Please don't. Let us leave on in some form." "I can't be on my own," Burdock said, tears running behind his mask "I need my own kind with me, I need you with me. I love you, Gatti." "You will never be alone," Gatti said "I will always be with you, in spirit, Burdok. I love you." Burdok pulled his Pakari off and pulled Gatti's mask off, and pressed his lips against hers in one, final kiss. He pulled away and Gatti let out a final breath, as her eyes closed forever. "I will always love you," Burdok whispered "I always will." "How sentimental," Zardan said with a chuckle "I'd be more... pitiful, maybe, if my kind were capable of love. But alas, I could care less." "You monster!" Burdok roared, spinning to face the Makuta "My people are dying! You killed the one I love! You deserve nothing more than death!" "Leave Burdok," Gaathia's voice ordered "Go and survive, for us." Suddenly, Burdok's body rocketed into the water, and he felt himself still moving then. Everything turned black, and he could no longer see Tilacia, or Augrel. ____________________________________ When Burdok awoke, he was in Central City. He looked down to see a package on his right, and his broken Pakari beside it. He opened it and it revealed to be a Kanohi Tryna. Despite being one of the masks his kind rejected, he placed it on his face anyway. He looked to his left and picked up Gatti's Kanohi Hemhem. Tears welled in his eyes as he remembered what happened. His people were slaughtered by Zardan's armies, Gatti died in the struggle. Burdok sat and cried and cried. Never again would he be the same, he was the last of the Warga. A group of Matoran would find him, and he would tell them his story. The story would spread on and on, and the Warga would never be forgotten. Burdok was given an apartment near the coast. He looked out the verandah at the sea; he didn't know who rescued him from the sea, and why they didn't help the Warga. '' I will never forget my people; I will never forget Heviil and Gatti. You will always be with me and I will dedicate my life to stopping this monster Zardan.'' Characters *Burdok *Gatti *Heviil *Tenrah *Veilia *Baarik (Mentioned Only) *Vakkti (Mentioned Only) *Gaathia *Zaathu *Kithia *Tardol *Zardan *Volskith External Links Category:Murtua Category:Short Stories Category:Venom